I Will Lose No More
by IchibanCupRamen
Summary: Devoid of bond she lived; alone, by herself, without warmth of another. Smeared with thoughts of hate, revenge and regret and at the same time, filled with a feeling of emptiness... that was until she met him. SHiMA
1. Prologue

Haii peoples (thanks for actually clicking to read this~). This is my second ffic to be uploaded...the other one is on hiatus as my laptop got sick and now has amnesia D: (it rebooted to factory mode and I lost all my files that I have not uploaded yet) so yeh... -cries- . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the prologue...it's a bit...weird...but that's only because it's more of a 'past' thing. I' kind of uploaded it on impulse so there may be edits in the future. And yes, there is going to be romance (SHiMa). I have rated this 'T' because of the err violence in the prologue? (I'm not quite sure if it's violence but I hope no one is offended for whatever reason)

Have a nice read~ R&R please; I accept criticism but not too harsh please...because I'm somewhat sensitive...yes, sadly, I'm not the most 'mentally strong' ffic author you guys will come across

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

His giant figure loomed over her shaking body; bright crimson blood dripping from the sharp blade of the knife that he clutched tightly in his hand. Slowly, he approached her, a wicked smile forming on his sharp visage. As the young auburn-haired girl flinched in response to the shortening distance between her and the man, he spoke with a hint of cruelty and playfulness in his melodramatic voice.

"Daughter of the Touya clan, what a pitiful expression you have adorned on your face," he cackled, amused by the fear that was overflowing in her endless cobalt orbs.

"What to do? To kill you now and enjoy your cries of pain? Or to spare you of a short life and torment you, fill you with hate, disgust, and make you lead a life of eternal solitude and carry an endless grudge? To send you to the depths of hell in the afterlife with the rest of your family or to give you a shred, one small shred of hope, then watch you hold on to it, live on it, and die on it?" He laughed evilly. His bloodshot eyes gleamed with a look of pleasure and indecisiveness.

"Oh, I know! Why don't we leave your accursed fate for the _heavens_ to decide? Either way, I won't mind," he snickered.

The man closed his eyes, a spiteful grin still adorned his face. He slowly lifted up his hand – the one clutching the bloodstained knife.

"I wonder; will this knife, the very one that your family was killed with, stab you or miss you? I wonder; will you die or live? I wonder; which will it be?" With that said, the deranged killer swiftly hurled the knife towards the young girl as she tightly shut her eyes.

_Clink!_

He opened his eyes, excited to see what her future held – if she had one. The knife had missed the young girl by a hair's breath.

"Ohhhh! Looks like little Rima is in luck and as am I. Seems like it's not your time to knock on the doors of death yet young missy," cooed the man, evidently amused by the outcome. Rima panted as tears ran down her pale face – not out of the joy of escaping death, but from the sorrow of losing her family and what lay ahead. The man stepped forward and inched his face towards hers. His eyes were covered by his black top hat that was decorated by a band of deep red satin. "Why don't I tell you something interesting? Why don't I tell you something that will make you struggle even more; something that will entertain me to no end; something that will kill two birds with one stone? What if I told you to kill? Of course, I'm not explicitly telling you to taint your hands or anything. I'm just suggesting that you could kill a certain someone; and that if you do, then you will be granted one wish – any wish." He edged away, pulling back as if dragged by a dwindling force and he smiled.

"Kill the one with the..." He muttered as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

That was six years ago...Now Rima was sixteen, and unlike her helpless self from back then, she was known to others as one of the most fearful, and strongest vampires in existence.

* * *

Okay, as I expected, it looks much shorter than on word D;

Oh well~


	2. Chapter 1  A fateful encounter

I present to any err readers (anyone?) the first chapter (following prologue) of my ffic~

I found the prologue way too serious and twisted, but hey? Not like I can make something like that humorous XD

This Chapter is more light-hearted~ Enjoy~

And, please R&R X3 I'd like to know that my efforts are appreciated -sorry for being so straight-forward but I need motivation-

* * *

Chapter one - A fateful encounter

Heads of curious onlookers turned and soft yet audible whispers made their way throughout the school entrance as three figures emerged together from a glossy black limo parked at the side of the road. What could be said to be fangirls and fanboys flocked around a golden-red-haired individual. The said individual's hair was tied into twin tails, held up with thick laced plaid ribbons. Her head turned around a few degrees as a group of female students called out morning greetings to someone – most likely her.

"Good morning Rima-senpai~! Kyahhh! She just turned this way~ I swear I saw her smile," they cooed in unison. Heck, one would have thought that they had actually _trained _to be so 'in sync' with one another.

"They're calling you Rima. Sheesh, why don't you just wave back?" Asked a long-haired girl next to her while waving and smiling gently at some students.

"Ughhh...That's what you call 'adding fuel to the fire', Ruka...," replied the girl.

"Ahahaha...,"said the other girl nervously as her shoulder length chocolate hair blew in the wind.

The three made their way into the school building – but it, in the least, didn't even resemble what the average person would call a 'normal school building'. It looked more like a red-brick version of the Notre Dame…well, maybe minus the freaky gargoyles and all. Emerald snake-like vines crept up the aged building and beautiful gardens surrounded the courtyards. Rima had always thought that the principal was wasting his time and money on renovations, but then again, she didn't blame him for it…especially since he was doing it for his daughter, and her friend, Yuki. Well, it was a known fact to her and Ruka (and probably the entire school population) that he was one of those 'typical' doting fathers.

Rima entered the class room and once the morning bell chimed, sat in her desk. She spent the first half of the chemistry lesson staring outside the window, watching the leaden clouds that threatened to rain. If one would put it in a nice way, she would be classified as one of those silent beauties sitting in the corner of the classroom and spending class time daydreaming. Another way to classify her, according to teachers, would be one of those students who simply didn't give a damn about their long-winded and boring lectures. Nevertheless, she was one of the few students who actually passed with 'A' plusses…unlike the 50% who failed miserably despite seemingly paying attention in class.

As soon as class ended, and lunch time started, Ruka, along with Yuki, who was basically dragged 5cm off the floor by the former to Rima's classroom, made their way towards her.

_Dramatic much...? _

"Hi Rima~! Gosh you wouldn't believe how boring biology was!" cried Ruka, as she, without reservation, dragged someone's chair over and seated it next to Rima.

As Ruka went on about how repetitive her teacher's lecture was, Rima looked over at Yuki sympathetically…It must have been painful to be dragged around by Ruka all day everyday and all Rima could really do was be glad that she wasn't the victim.

"Wow, Rima-chan. You're eating so little today," said Yuki, passing her one or two items from her own bento.

"Ahh, thanks," replied Rima in a monotone voice while accepting her kind donations.

"And as usual, Rima is as stone-faced as ever," cried Ruka, shaking her head from side to side while sighing.

_Stone-faced…_

Ouch, that must have hurt, but she couldn't deny it. Throughout the years, Rima had grown to be a silent individual, only associating herself with a few people, and whenever she did, she was still as pan-faced as usual, and replied with blunt and sometimes sarcastic remarks. As for her fangirls and fanboys, she didn't really give a damn about them. She found it somewhat awkward to greet them too, especially since she had never met or known the majority of them. She kind of considered them to be self-admitted and open stalkers. She was grateful for the fact that they had learnt to keep their distance though (maybe around 3 metres?). Despite being a first-class vampire, she still liked to keep to her own personal space.

"Ruka-chan, I thought I told you to stop saying that," Yuki retorted unexpectedly.

"Okay, okay," replied Ruka as she smiled apologetically at both friends.

Both Ruka and Yuki were two of the few who were aware of Rima's past, and for that, they were also the ones who understood her the most. Although Rima didn't openly say it, she considered them to be her closest of friends and hardly snapped at the two. Instead, she was thankful that although they knew of her past and her ambition, they accepted her wholeheartedly.

"It's alright, it's the truth anyway. And plus, I don't really mind…I'm not that sensitive," she replied nonchalantly. Well, she kind of lied about the 'sensitive' part. Even if it was true, she didn't really appreciate someone saying to her face that she was stone-faced, who would?

Lunch ended and Rima spent the remainder of her subjects staring at the clouds that were becoming increasingly heavy-looking. The long-awaited 'chime-of-freedom' sounded and half the school population rushed out of the building.

_And there goes a herd of cows with mad cow disease…_

Unlike the rest, Rima slowly packed away her books, making sure not to forget anything necessary for homework.

"Oh…Looks like it might storm tonight," muttered a deep yet smooth voice.

"Well duh," replied Rima in her usual dead-pan but somewhat sarcastic voice, unconsciously, as she continued to pack her books away.

…_Holy crap…Did I say that out loud?_

She looked up, and her cerulean orbs met those of a mahogany-haired guy's ice blue ones.

_Shit…_

Out of utter embarrassment and awkwardness, Rima hastily and clumsily exited the room, bumping into a few desks on the way.

"What a weird person," smiled the guy, as he grabbed his own bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hmm…Time to go home~" He sang, in a cheery tone, and he skipped out of the room.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading this far~ and err I'm begging for comments XD

I'm basically desperate for feedback and motivation D;


	3. Chapter 2  It could be worse

Okay, I now present to readers, a hopefully enjoyable chapter two~

I would like to thank all the reviewers and subscribers that have given me the motivation to write this, and I hope that you all continue to read my works

Mashiro-sama xx

**

* * *

Chapter two - It could be worse**

_Owww…Who knew that hitting your hip into the corner of a desk could hurt so much?_

Rima rubbed her hip and winced…Oh, the nonexistent joy of being a clumsy person (or vampire?) – Half the world probably wouldn't understand the pain of it all. Rima was actually quite a ditsy person and hell she wasn't proud of it in the least; it simply didn't suit her established character.

Rima sighed. After making the great journey home – which basically consisted of Rima dragging her feet up what she found to be one of the most hellish and steep hills out there, she was exhausted. And in case anyone was wondering why she didn't take the limo home, she considered it to be a good way to exercise.

While lying half-dead on her bed, Rima thought about what had happened earlier at school.

_And why exactly did I run away at the speed of light again? Crap…I think it just made me even more noticeable and stupid-looking…_

Rejoice! The heroine of the story has just realised that there was absolutely no point in her running away from the guy.

_What to do…? Ahh what a pain…I'll just act like nothing happened._

'Scuse the cowardice resolve, but hey, what else could she do? While she was just on the verge of falling into a deep sleep (no, not a coma.) her bedroom door, which by the way, was made of expensive oak wood, slammed open.

"Gyahhh!" She cried, startled by the unexpected noise.

"Aww how cute~ Rima, you should do that more often, increase the fanboys while you're at it," replied Ruka, who then proceeded to walk into her room without reserve.

"Ehehehe…sorry about that Rima-chan," replied Yuki, who also made her way into the room.

Both Ruka and Yuki were dressed in their errr…contrasting pyjamas. Yuki was clad in a cute baby pink shirt and pants that were patterned with a variety of Sanrio characters, while Ruka was dressed in a white silk chemise that stopped just before her knees. Yep…what a difference.

"Ughhh, I'm too tired to argue with you Ruka," muttered Rima as she sat up in her bed.

"The bath's ready for use Rima-chan," said Yuki, noticing that she was still in her school uniform.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at her friend.

The three of them lived together in a luxurious mansion along with Ruka's parents. After the event that occurred six years ago, Rima was adopted by the Souen family, and was thus legally Ruka's sister. The two more or less considered themselves to be best friends under the same roof though. Yuki on the other hand, was left in the care of Ruka's family by her dad, Principal Cross, who was far too occupied with other important matters to look after her.

After Rima took a bath, she returned to her room and finished her homework while half-dead from fatigue.

_Ughh…And I've got a shoot tomorrow afternoon too...I might as well get some rest._

And with that, she fell asleep, dreaming of when 'that day' would come.

She woke up the next day and did the usual routine of 'brush teeth, wash face'. Afterwards, she dressed into her uniform and tied up her hair into the trademark twin tails, and held them with black and white laced ribbons. After being driven to school and undergoing the whole 'fanboys and fangirls' event, she trudged into her classroom. She stopped in front of her desk and threw her plaid 'Nightmare Before Christmas' bag onto it and proceeded to sit down and rest her head on top of it, using it as a pillow substitute. She then closed her eyes and attempted to get a six minute nap before class started. While she heard a chorus of conversations going on in the classroom, feint yet noticeable footsteps grew louder as they headed towards her direction until they finally stopped.

"Hey. Touya Rima right?" said whoever was in front of her in a cheerful deep voice.

She raised her head and opened her eyes only to face the same guy from yesterday.

_Oh joy. The idiot makes his appearance and there goes my nap. _

"Yeah, what about my name?" She answered, with the usual stoic look on her face.

Her emotionless cobalt orbs stared straight at his, with no hesitation on either of their parts.

"Haha, you look so serious!" he replied, letting out a lively chuckle while wiping away some tears in his eyes.

She shot him a deadly glance that somehow gave out the 'get-to-the-point-or-I'll-make-this-your-last-laugh' vibe.

He gulped.

"Haha, no need for such…errr…evilness…I mean err…killer intent. Well you see, I've got a friend, who says that he reallyyyyy wants to get a picture with you. Here introduce yourself," he said with a smile planted on his face as he gestured for a blond haired bishie (A/n: a bishie is a good looking guy) to introduce himself.

Rima mentally cringed and furrowed her eyebrows.

_Oh great…another stalker…and he wants a picture too…_

"Hi there! I'm Takuma." He shifted nervously then proceeded to talk.

"Err…I was wondering if I could get a photo with you…If it's possible?"

"And why is that? I've got plenty of photos that you can buy out there and you can just paste your face next to it. Didn't you know? It's the new fad," she responded nonchalantly.

Ouch, that must've hurt. But then again, anyone would grow tired of strangers coming up to you all day asking for photos when you've already got heaps out there waiting to be bought. She was a well-known model of one of the most famous modelling agencies, _Stardust_, and to her, it was like a part time job. Of course, she didn't take the job for popularity, but rather, to use as a way to make connections with various people and acquire information regarding _that man_. It also served as a great excuse for any school absences.

"Well err…It's just that…I'M OBSESSED WITH GOTH LOLI'S AT THE MOMENT AND I'D REALLY LIKE TO GET A PICTURE WITH YOU!" He exclaimed, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Now…that was awkward and all a bit too much for Rima to handle.

"F-fine then," she replied, knowing that if she said 'no', that he wouldn't leave it at just that.

After taking a photo with him, she glared at the red haired boy with killer intent. Her face was red with embarrassment and he only laughed at her humiliated face.

"Shut up you damn ranger," she said, not noticing how much of a hypocrite she was, being a redhead herself.

"Okay, okay," he responded, holding up both hands as if caught red-handed by cops whilst in the middle of illegal activity.

"And by the way, the name's Shiki, Shiki Senri not 'ranger'," he chuckled.

Before Rima could hurl more creative insults at him, she noticed the presence of level E vampires in the vicinity.

_What? Level E's, two of them at school? Why would they come here? They know that Cross is a hunter, right? Or did someone send them? Wait…maybe they know something about 'that man'…_

Her eyebrows furrowed and she ran out of the classroom to hunt them down. She raced towards the courtyard and the stench of tainted blood grew closer.

_Ewww…_

She covered her nose with the back of her hand and continued to head for the courtyard until she spotted two vampires.

Back in the classroom, the homeroom teacher marked the roll, excusing Rima's absence as 'modelling duties'. Shiki, on the other hand, looked back at her empty seat with a concerned face.

_What is she doing? Of all the times someone could openly skip school, she chooses to run out when there's freaking two vampires outside! What do I do if she, if someone, gets hurt?_

And yes, Shiki was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't exactly the only vampire around campus. He was more or less one of those ill-informed people. His unserious personality didn't make it any more of an obligation for anyone to actually tell him about important things. [A/n: poor Shiki XD] Out of concern for the safety of any students and teachers that might get attacked by the two level E's, Shiki raced towards the courtyard at top speed, ignoring his teacher's yells behind his back.

Meanwhile, Rima's back was pushed towards the brick wall and the two vampires stepped closer and closer.

"Ugh, you stink! Get away from me you low lives!"

Blue sparks of electricity accumulated in her right hand, and just as she was about to land them the blow, she heard a familiar annoying voice.

_Crap._

* * *

_Thanks for reading up to here. I hope that it was entertaining for if not at least one of you, the majority. Please R&R :3  
_


	4. Chapter 3 Lies

Sorries for the late update! Enjoy!

Also, I had practically forgotten about this fanfic and would like to thank Define Writing and Senbei-sama for reminding me! Also recommending others to read Senbei-sama's newly updated Shima ffic X3

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Rima's electrically charged fist was on a speedy and direct course; that is, obviously for the two level E's guts, and there was no stopping it.

WHAM!

As her deadly fist made contact with the first level E's stomach, which was now probably reduced to whatever you could reduce it to, the level E, or monster as she had 'creatively' decided to name the level E race, flew back at maximum speed and collided into its 'companion'. If not for the soon approaching redhead – aka Senri Shiki, all would bet that Rima would have been rejoicing her wonderful use of her vampire techniques. As fast-paced footsteps approached her and gradually come to a halt, Rima found herself racking her brains out on coming up with how to explain the current situation she was in.

Yes, and what a challenge it would be to make up some sort of excuse that sounded _viable_ to describe her backdrop.

First off, Rima was standing in a triumphant, if not, proud pose, accompanied by two half-dead and unconscious level E's to her side.

Secondly, she was faced with a Shiki, whose jaw had practically hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Errr…this is…uhm," Rima stumbled, attempting to explain the scene.

"What happened?" Interjected a panting yet shocked Shiki.

_Okay. Double crap. _

Within the split second that Rima had to make up some story, her brain went 'ping' and her eyes lit up. Yes people, Rima had an idea and she seemed to be quite proud of it too.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you," she replied stoically.

Shiki gulped and his fists tightened. He was to a degree, afraid that she had found out about the existence of vampires and whatnot.

Yes, Rima's 'Plan A', as she had named it.

Plan A: Brush him off coolly. When executed with a serious yet emotionless look, the majority of people would back down and go along with the flow.

Sadly, 'Plan A' failed. So long for the previously reassuring glint that she held in her eyes.

"Yes I would. Because I'm nice," smiled Shiki, persistent to squeeze an answer out from Rima who then inwardly 'tsk-ed'.

_Fine then. Be that way. Time for Plan B. _

"Well. They tried to hit on me, wait, I mean…rape me. So I got pissed off, kicked them in the balls and tasered them to make sure that they wouldn't wake up till the police came."

Yes, Plan B: There was no plan B. Also meaning: mince up whatever Rima could think of saying and spit it out in a long emotionless sentence.

Shiki seemed unimpressed at her obvious lie – which the person herself thought was rather good for a last minute thing. The shame.

"So…You have a taser?"

"And what of it?"

"No. Nothing much." He sighed.

_Well. I'm not completely lying. I have a portable taser. _

Rima was fully aware that she was making a fool of herself but she didn't give a toss. That Shiki guy's image of her was probably already crumbled to bits. It, in all probability wouldn't hurt to dunk them (his impression of her) deeper into the sewers.

Shiki but his lips.

"So you called the police?"

"Erm…no?"

_Okay. I shouldn't have referred to the police. This guy seems like a loudmouth and I need to interrogate the hell outta those 'monsters' later. This must be a record, but…triple crap. _

Rima, for the second (or third) time that day, racked her brains for another excuse for not calling the police.

"Oh, actually, I'm thinking of calling Headmaster Cross first. You know, you never want a prestigious school like this to grab too much attention with the media; especially with police cars coming in."

Of course, she said that as coolly as she could too. Her acting skills were improving and so was her brain activity.

"I see. That's good then. Well, don't push yourself _too_ hard. You've just err…nearly been _raped_ after all," comforted Shiki, half relieved that she was going to refer to Cross rather than the police.

_I could've sworn that he put an emphasis on the 'too' and the 'raped' part. Oh well._

Rima let out a sigh of relief after somehow managing to get Shiki back to class. After looking around to see if anyone was nearby, she tied up the two level E's with rope (which I have no idea where she got it from) and dragged them to the headmaster's office.

"Oof!"

The level E's moaned after being thrown onto the wooden floor of Cross' office.

"Oh~ Well done Rima-chan~" chirped the Headmaster as he ordered for Yuki, also in the office, to send them off to be interrogated.

With that over and done with, Rima made her way back to class. Some curious heads turned at her late attendance and their teacher, Takamiya, secretly a vampire hunter, didn't seem to give a rat's ass about her tardiness. (More like…why would he even have a rat's ass?)

Rima sighed.

_So early on in the week and I've already put my awesome vampire skills to use. Oh well. It'd all be worth it if I got some information from those monsters about that man. _

The day went on and Rima was officially thankful for her god-sent queen sized bed. Once she made her way home, which still consisted of the whole hiking thing, Rima took a long bubble bath and had dinner with Ruka and Yuki. After laboriously finishing her homework which Takamiya had happily set them she plunged onto her long-awaited and beloved bed.

_Ohh~ My sweet, sweet, sweet…wait no…soft, soft, soft bed. _

_-sigh-_

_I bet Takamiya's secretly planning to kill us student vampires by killing us with a pile of homework._

After her childish complaints ended, Rima's cobalt eyes drifted off to space, thinking of today's events and of how she felt a certain red-head's gaze the whole day. Talk about stalker-ish. He was probably intrigued. Not like she blamed him for it anyway. She quickly decided not to let him get too nosy and with that, fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of her horrid past.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading up till now!

Reviews would probably make me update faster ! :D


End file.
